<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Sharpest Sweetness by estelraca</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25373014">The Sharpest Sweetness</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/estelraca/pseuds/estelraca'>estelraca</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kamen Rider Zero-One</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Enjoying physical sensations like eating, Everyone Needs Therapy, Gen, Naki (Kamen Rider Zero-One) Is Nonbinary, Sharing a Body</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:07:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,833</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25373014</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/estelraca/pseuds/estelraca</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After they work together to defeat Gai, Fuwa and Naki spend an evening trying to figure out how they intend to live together in one body.  It goes better than either really expected, especially when Fuwa recommends Naki go on a shopping spree to see what tastes they like.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fuwa Isamu &amp; Naki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Eat Drink and Make Merry 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Sharpest Sweetness</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/27twinsister/gifts">27twinsister</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Set between episode 33 and 34, and I hope you enjoy this!  I love these two and their potential relationship, and hope that things work out for them to continue figuring each other out in canon.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>The Sharpest Sweetness</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>You're hungry.</em>
</p>
<p>Fuwa freezes, his fingers clenching around the Shotriser that he had been cleaning.</p>
<p><em>It's already clean, and you're hungry.</em> The HumaGear's voice is calm, not seeming bothered at all by Fuwa's reaction. <em>You should go eat.</em></p>
<p>“I'll go eat when I want to.” Fuwa feels his jaw clench, and he turns back to his equipment.</p>
<p><em>Of course you will.</em> Naki sighs.</p>
<p>“And what the hell's that supposed to mean?” Fuwa slams the Shotriser down on the table, wincing belatedly at the sound of the gun striking the faux-wood surface. The table isn't worth much—not much in Fuwa's apartment is worth much—but the gun is worth a lot, not just financially but... well...</p>
<p><em>Emotionally?</em> There's a hint of dry humor to Naki's voice. <em>Is that such a hard thing for you to admit to?</em></p>
<p>“Depends on the emotion.” Fuwa draws a deep breath. This is his life now, after all. He's going to have to get used to having a running commentary in his head.</p>
<p><em>You show rage easily enough.</em> Naki's voice is thoughtful. <em>But also compassion. Yet you fear needing something for comfort?</em></p>
<p>“I do <em>not</em> need you as a psych evaluation device.” Fuwa checks the Shotriser over quickly, making sure he didn't manage to damage it. There isn't even any scuffed paint, thankfully, and this time he sets it down more carefully.</p>
<p>
  <em>I was given first aid modules to assist me in my interactions with humans. They indicate that psychological evaluation and assistance would be warranted, given the events of the last few months, but I doubt I am either the person you wish to hear that from or really in any position to provide it. And I doubt AIMS or ZAIA would take kindly to you seeking out psychological assistance.</em>
</p>
<p>“Fuck ZAIA.” Fuwa growls out the words, a seething, bottomless rage filling him at the thought of Amatsu Gai's smug face.</p>
<p>Naki is silent for several seconds. Then there is the barest whisper of <em>indeed</em>, a thought so soft Fuwa isn't sure it's even <em>there</em>, let alone whether it comes from himself or Naki.</p>
<p>Fuwa stands, stalking over to the little kitchen area of his apartment. It's not well-stocked, but it does what he needs it to do, and unfortunately Naki is right. It's late, and now that he's been made aware of it, Fuwa can tell he's starving. When was the last time he ate?</p>
<p>
  <em>At seven thirty this morning.</em>
</p>
<p>Fuwa freezes, drawing a deep breath and closing his eyes. For one terrible moment he wants to claw at his head, tear at his hair, pound on his eyes and ears until he manages to get Naki <em>out of his skull</em>. Since none of that would actually be useful, and since Fuwa refuses to let ZAIA break him with their stupid games, he resists the urge. “I don't need you answering my rhetorical questions.”</p>
<p><em>I didn't know it was rhetorical. I apologize.</em> Naki goes silent.</p>
<p>Probably it's just Fuwa's imagination, but now the silence feels like a waiting silence. It feels like he's being watched, constantly, but that's probably because he <em>is</em>.</p>
<p>He will never be alone again.</p>
<p>No matter what he's doing, no matter where he goes, the HumaGear will always be there. Watching. Analyzing.</p>
<p>Learning. Hoping.</p>
<p>Dreaming.</p>
<p>The thought is enough to bring the burgeoning anger and panic back under control. It has to be, after all. It's what allowed them to work together to overcome Gai's programming. It's what Aruto has been trying to impress on Fuwa for months—HumaGears are just like people, with all the good and the bad that comes with that.</p>
<p>And as much as Fuwa has been screwed over by ZAIA, how much worse has it been for Naki? They don't even know how to <em>dream</em>. They don't know how to yearn for something more.</p>
<p>Or... they didn't. They weren't supposed to.</p>
<p>“You're still there, obviously.” Fuwa opens his cupboard, scanning up and down the shelves for something quick and easy to make. “How much of my thoughts can you hear?”</p>
<p><em>If I wish to... all of them. As many as you yourself hear.</em> Naki's reply starts off hesitant but quickly becomes clinical. <em>I have been trying to give you some privacy just now, though, and will endeavor to do so in the future as well. I think it will be necessary for us to coexist, and that seems to be the path we are both set upon?</em></p>
<p>“Yeah. Seems to be our best option.” Fuwa pulls a packet of instant ramen down and grabs a bowl to dump it into.</p>
<p>
  <em>Is that what you intend as your dinner?</em>
</p>
<p>Fuwa scowls. “What's wrong with ramen?”</p>
<p>
  <em>That barely qualifies as ramen.</em>
</p>
<p>Pouring water over the rigid noodles—he doesn't bother measuring, having done this often enough before—Fuwa sets it in the microwave. “It says ramen right on the packaging, in three different languages. I'm not sure what else you could want.”</p>
<p>
  <em>A semblance of a balanced meal.</em>
</p>
<p>“It was invented to ensure no one went hungry after World War Two, and I eat plenty well enough, not that I asked for your opinion anyway.”</p>
<p>
  <em>You're referring to the story Ando Momofuku told about the invention of instant ramen, a story that is questionable at best and—</em>
</p>
<p>“Are you really going to complain about me eating after you complained about me not eating?” Fuwa waits impatiently for the microwave to indicate the completion of its job. “Food is food, and instant ramen is cheap and easy to make satisfying.”</p>
<p>Naki doesn't say anything, but Fuwa can feel them sulking unhappily in the back of his head. He tries just ignoring it, taking his ramen bowl over to the little table that can seat up to two people and settling down. If it weren't so late he would add some vegetables and maybe an egg, but for now he just dumps the seasoning packet in, stirs it around, and begins slurping up noodles.</p>
<p>Unsurprisingly, his patience runs out before Naki's. “All right, what's the matter?”</p>
<p>
  <em>Nothing. You are pursuing your life as you always have.</em>
</p>
<p>“But you're unhappy about it. What gives?”</p>
<p>
  <em>You're treating your body as a machine. As something that you insert a certain number of calories and particular nutrients into in order to get a certain subset of responses out of. For a man who prides himself on his humanity, it seems... cold.</em>
</p>
<p>Fuwa chews in grim silence for a few more seconds. “And how do <em>you</em> think I should act?”</p>
<p><em>I don't know. I'm not human and never have been. I have only recently realized that I can be more than a tool.</em> Naki's words slow, the artificial intelligence clearly reaching for the meaning they want. <em>I just... want to see what you mean when you say </em>human<em>, and the taste of processed salt on your tongue doesn't seem to fit your meaning.</em></p>
<p>“Wait, you can taste what I'm tasting?” Fuwa drops his chopsticks into his bowl.</p>
<p><em>Of course I can. I'm connected to all of your senses. I hear what you hear, see what you see, smell what you smell, taste what you taste.</em> There's the faintest whisper of <em>hurt when you hurt</em>, but Fuwa can't be sure it was Naki or that it was intended for him to notice, so he shoves the whisper from his mind.</p>
<p>“You never said anything before.” Fuwa scowls down at his food, what little appetite he had suddenly gone.</p>
<p><em>I was hiding my presence before.</em> Naki sighs. <em>I can do so again. I'm clearly causing you distress.</em></p>
<p>“No, that...” That isn't what he wants? <em>Isn't</em> it what he wants? But the damn AI sounds so <em>sad</em> as they say they intend to hide again, and Fuwa... well, Fuwa knows what it is to dream. “What kind of tastes do you like?”</p>
<p><em>What?</em> Naki seems as surprised at the question as Fuwa is.</p>
<p>“If you've been tasting the stuff I'm eating and you don't like ramen, what do you like?”</p>
<p><em>My taste buds are your taste buds.</em> Naki's tone shivers somewhere between amused and confused. <em>What you enjoy, I enjoy.</em></p>
<p>“Then you should love ramen, not be complaining about it.” Fuwa takes another bite, chewing exaggeratedly. “See? It tastes good.”</p>
<p><em>You are an impossible human.</em> The humor has at least won out over the confusion.</p>
<p>“Nope, just a human.” Fuwa finishes the rest of his ramen in a few quick gulps. “But seriously... how much have you been paying attention, and what does taste even <em>mean</em> to a HumaGear?”</p>
<p><em>I don't know what it would mean to others. I just know that to me, it's a way of understanding you. Of sharing your experience with physicality.</em> Naki hesitates, clearly uncertain whether to say more. <em>I... have enjoyed it, for the most part, as strange as it is.</em></p>
<p>Fuwa licks a bit of stray salty broth off his thumb. He doesn't even know if he <em>likes</em> Naki yet, and he's certainly unhappy about their having shared his experiences without his knowledge prior to this, but going forward... well, if Naki's going to be stuck with him, and he's going to be stuck with them, they might as well figure some things out.</p>
<p>Standing up, Fuwa moves to grab his suit jacket. It's late but not that late. The Family Mart six blocks down should still be open, and though it's not going to provide anything fashionable, it'll be a start.</p>
<p><em>I don't understand.</em> Naki's voice has just a hint of alarm. <em>Where are we going?</em></p>
<p>“Shopping.” Fuwa makes sure his wallet is in his pocket. “Now be quiet until I tell you I need you. I don't want to look like a crazy man talking to myself all the way to the store.”</p>
<p>Naki does as he requested, staying a quiet, attentive presence in the back of his awareness all the way to the corner store. No one bothers them. There are a few people out on the street still, mostly businessmen and women, probably heading home from their jobs.</p>
<p><em>All men and women?</em> Naki doesn't mean to ask the question, Fuwa doesn't think.</p>
<p>“I don't pay much attention to that stuff.” Fuwa feels his shoulders hunching defensively, whether because of the topic or because he's talking to Naki in public, he doesn't know. “Probably not, no. Humans... <em>people</em> are complicated.”</p>
<p>There's a sense of relief from Naki, and Fuwa swallows, trying not to let that relief relax his own shoulders. He's not the only one in this body who needs a counselor, or at least someone to talk to for a long stretch of time.</p>
<p>Not that lacking a traditional sense of gender necessarily means someone needs counseling. Fuwa's heard of humans who feel like Naki feels about gender, though he's never really looked into it or understood it.</p>
<p>Rubbing at the back of his neck, Fuwa pauses a few paces outside the convenience store. “All right, this is what we're going to do. I'm going to let you take control for a little bit, and you're going to pick out a bunch of foods you want to try. Then we're going to buy them, take them back to my place, and see if you really do have the same tastes as me.”</p>
<p><em>You're...</em> Naki is clearly startled. <em>You're going to </em>let me<em> take control?</em></p>
<p>“Just for now, yeah. As long as you behave. Start misbehaving and, well... you know I don't stop until I get what I want.”</p>
<p>
  <em>I know you're stubborn, and I respect your right to maintain majority say over what happens with your body, provided you respect my right to exist and support my search for a dream.</em>
</p>
<p>It's not quite the ringing endorsement of his right to self-determination that Fuwa had wanted, but it's better than nothing, and it's probably a good step on the road to a partnership they can both live with. “All right, so how do I... do this?”</p>
<p>
  <em>Just relax. Let your muscles relax. And don't panic when you feel them begin to move again.</em>
</p>
<p>It's easier said than done. Fuwa is able to relax, somewhat. He's at least able to assume a parade rest stance, his hands loose at his sides.</p>
<p>And it doesn't hurt, this time. That's a good change of pace. There's no agony in his skull as Naki attempts to wrest control, just a strange tingling sensation, a sense of perspective shift like what had happened when they were working in tandem during the fight.</p>
<p>Then Fuwa watches his arm lift, his fingers splay without his telling them to do so, and the panic rises.</p>
<p>He doesn't mean to wrench control back from Naki, but it happens instinctually, and Naki doesn't fight him.</p>
<p>
  <em>It's all right. We can try again, if you want?</em>
</p>
<p>Fuwa draws a deep breath and then nods. They can try again.</p>
<p>It takes a good four tries before he's able to leave Naki in control, and the people nearby probably think he's drunk for standing outside staring at his hands for that length of time, but his stride when he walks into the store is calm and sure.</p>
<p>It's just not <em>his</em> stride.</p>
<p>There's a noticeable difference to the way Naki pilots his body. They move more smoothly, without a sense that they're ready to fight the world. None of which makes them any less dangerous, but it's interesting to watch the way people react to Naki as opposed to Fuwa. They give Naki less room than they typically do Fuwa, and Naki gets more smiles than Fuwa would get.</p>
<p>Or perhaps Naki just returns more smiles and is more aware of those that are sent their way.</p>
<p>“It helps to blend into the background.” Naki subvocalizes more easily than Fuwa does, their words not really audible to anyone else in the store. “Be kind but not too kind; don't be aggressive; get your work done and get out. It was part of my training to be a better tool—to not draw attention until it was desirable.”</p>
<p><em>I don't try to draw attention, I just don't care about it one way or another.</em> Fuwa just resists grabbing control of his shoulder muscles to shrug. <em>Now, keep shopping.</em></p>
<p>“For how much?” Naki has a small collection of items in their cart.</p>
<p><em>As much as you want.</em> Fuwa makes the words as firm as he can without making them a command. <em>I have the spare money.</em></p>
<p>“That's true.” Naki walks a bit quicker down the aisles, adding jars and cartons to their collection.</p>
<p><em>Consider it back pay for you. Not that </em>I<em> owe you back pay, but...</em></p>
<p>“I appreciate the thought, though I never considered myself an employee.”</p>
<p>No, just a tool, and Fuwa feels a simmering rage building again at all the trauma that Amatsu Gai has put so many people through.</p>
<p>Naki makes their way to the check-out counter, setting their eclectic goods before the cashier. The cashier blinks at the collection, clearly considers asking questions, and then just as clearly decides it's not worth it.</p>
<p>Naki somehow makes Fuwa's voice almost unrecognizable. They speak in a higher tone, generally using politer phrasing than Fuwa would use. It's eerie and uncomfortable, and Fuwa struggles not to grab control back from Naki before they're away from unknowing eyes.</p>
<p>When everything's bagged, Naki walks out of the store, pauses, and returns control of his body to Fuwa without being asked.</p>
<p>“All right.” Fuwa rolls his head on his neck, his fingers clenching around the straps of the bag in his hand. He tells himself to be calm, to be relaxed—tells himself there's no need to feel breathe harder or faster. Naki did exactly as Fuwa asked, respectful every step of the way. This is the way things are going to <em>be</em>, and Fuwa is going to come to terms with it before it kills the both of them. “Let's go home and have a party.”</p>
<p>The spread that appears on Fuwa's little table ranges from the boringly regular—white rice with strips of fresh fish or clumps of pickled vegetable or egg on them—to the uncommon. Fuwa was aware there were a lot of different types of potato chips out there, but he hadn't really gone looking for any since he graduated high school.</p>
<p>He thinks.</p>
<p>He can't <em>know</em>, not really. It's another thing that was stolen from him.</p>
<p>Fuwa picks up his chopsticks, poking at a lump of natto. “You're sure you want to try this? It's pretty disgusting.”</p>
<p><em>If you don't wish to try it, I won't force you to. This was your body first, after all. And you are being...</em> Naki's voice trails off, the AI clearly searching for the proper words. <em>You are being kind. I had not expected that.</em></p>
<p>It shouldn't make him angry to hear them say as much. The <em>truth</em> of it shouldn't burn him like the Assault Wolf armor used to do, tearing at him from the inside out.</p>
<p>Of course Naki doesn't expect kindness from him. Even with Aruto urging him to open his eyes and HumaGears acting <em>human</em> in front of him, Fuwa insisted they were all monsters. He took the trauma that Gai foisted on him and he shared it liberally, not starting to differentiate between friends and foes until far too late.</p>
<p>Naki has no reason to expect <em>any</em> kindness from <em>any</em> human, least of all him. And yet they've been working with him. They've been kind to <em>him</em>, in turn.</p>
<p>It's probably the only reason they're not currently writhing around the floor, tearing each other to pieces.</p>
<p>That doesn't mean it's also not the right thing to do.</p>
<p>“Did you...” Fuwa swallows. “You want to be in control of this party?”</p>
<p>There's a sense of startled surprise, a flash of adrenaline into his system that doesn't come from <em>him</em>. When Naki speaks, their voice is cautious, hesitant. <em>Are you certain? You... don't enjoy the sensation.</em></p>
<p>“I'm sure you haven't enjoyed being stuck in my head for... whoever knows how long.” Fuwa sets down the chopsticks. “Go for it.”</p>
<p>Naki takes control slowly, a little turn of their wrist, then a hesitant rising of the chopsticks again. “Are you sure it's all right to try this variety at once? Are we going to regret it later?”</p>
<p>The question is so unexpected that Fuwa's discomfort dissolves in amusement. <em>Don't worry, I've got a pretty tough gut. I could eat just about anything and not regret it later.</em></p>
<p>“All right, then.” Naki reaches for the egg atop the rice. “Let's enjoy our meal.”</p>
<p>The routine phrase is another little soothing touch to Fuwa's nerves, and he finds himself relaxing, curious what Naki will reach for and how they will react to the various flavors.</p>
<p>They like most of what they try. Sweetness is always appreciated, and Fuwa finds himself savoring the slightly sweet edge to the egg, the juicy sweetness of a melon, and the bubbly artificial sweetness of a strawberry ramune.</p>
<p>Naki makes a face after the second sip. “I don't know if I enjoy that. It's... overwhelming. Every taste receptor in your mouth is screaming <em>sugar</em>.”</p>
<p>
  <em>I know, it's great. Wait until you try the cake.</em>
</p>
<p>“At the end. That is meant to be a dessert, yes?” Naki doesn't wait for his reply before reaching for the tangy, pickled treats.</p>
<p>They like the pickled radish more than he does.</p>
<p>Neither of them is terribly fond of the natto, though they also don't hate it like some people do.</p>
<p>Naki swallows the second bite they took. “I suspect it's the texture many people don't like. It's... different. Especially when compared to most of the other preserved foods.”</p>
<p>
  <em>I'll eat it in a pinch, but I'll eat most things in a pinch.</em>
</p>
<p>“Yes. I would say you have a very poor sense of self preservation, but I think it's more you have a very accurate sense of how far your sheer stubbornness will take you.”</p>
<p><em>Damn straight.</em> Fuwa reaches out hesitantly, steering their eyes towards the little chocolate cake that they got for dessert. <em>Time for this now?</em></p>
<p>Naki instead reaches for a piece of sushi. “Not yet.”</p>
<p>The fish is good, and Fuwa decides they'll have to go out for barbecue sometime—there's nothing like real meat dipped in a variety of sauces, and that's something it'll be hard for him to recreate in his tiny kitchenette. Perhaps they could invite Aruto, and Yaiba if she's willing...</p>
<p>“I am glad I was placed in your head.” Naki sits with their hands on the edge of the table, their eyes on the cake. “I wasn't, at first. I tried not to let myself feel anything, but when I did... I thought I was going to die with you when you over-estimated yourself. Instead... it frightens me, thinking about a dream. But it's the kind of fear that should be embraced, I think. The kind of fear that makes us alive, and not just tools.”</p>
<p><em>You'll find a dream. Aruto's pretty good at helping people manage that.</em> Fuwa doesn't know what else to say—doesn't know what platitudes will ring false to someone who has never been human and doesn't want to be, though they think in ways that Fuwa can't help but consider human. In lieu of saying something they'll regret, he turns their eyes back to the cake. <em>Right now my dream is eating cake. It's been way too long.</em></p>
<p>Naki smiles. “You could have bought yourself a cake at any time.”</p>
<p><em>It would have involved actually caring about what I was eating. That seemed... a low priority for a long time.</em> So much seemed a low priority next to getting revenge... revenge for a crime that never happened.</p>
<p>Picking up the little fork they set next to the cake, Naki cuts a piece off and slips it into their mouth. The cocoa taste, familiar and sweet, immediately drowns out other tastes. There's a slight hint of something spicy underneath the chocolate, but it works well.</p>
<p>Naki swallows, and then Fuwa finds himself in control again, his fingers wrapped around the fork.</p>
<p><em>Thank you.</em> Naki's voice is calm. <em>For being kind. For sharing this with me.</em></p>
<p>“Thank you for helping me kick Gai's ass.” Fuwa takes another bite of the cake. It's a small thing, already half gone. “And for not being awful. I... I think I can live with this, if we can both not be awful.”</p>
<p><em>I think I can live with it if we have cake more often.</em> There is a hesitance to Naki's teasing, but it's undeniably teasing, and it makes Fuwa's chest feel heavy with too many conflicting emotions.</p>
<p>He finishes the cake in two quick bites, the metal of the fork harsh against his tongue after the softness of the cake.</p>
<p>They've made it this far chasing dreams and a better world.</p>
<p>If all it takes is a little cake to get them further, well, Fuwa's happy to foot that bill.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>